This invention relates to a kelly cock valve assembly.
In carrying out well drilling operations it is a known practice in the art to transport electrical energy between the surface and a downhole location by positioning interconnected sections of electrical cable or the like within the tubular drill string to establish a continuous electrical path therebetween. However, when such techniques are employed a problem is presented in controlling the flow of well fluids through the tubular drill string, preventing internal blow-outs, and the like, for conventional kelly cock assemblies and similar internal safety valve assemblies cannot be interconnected in the drill string for conventional fluid flow control operation without interrupting the continuous electrical path provided by the interconnected electrical cables.
So far as is known, no one previously has provided a satisfactory kelly cock assembly or other internal safety valve assembly which solves such problem.